


Breaking Luffy

by Hitoride



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Rings, Dark, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rape, Sexual Torture, Sexual Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitoride/pseuds/Hitoride
Summary: An alternate continuation after Luffy gets thrown in his cell at Kaido's prison. After chapter 924.





	Breaking Luffy

It was Luffy’s second day in prison that he was going to have one of the worst experiences of his life. 

Luffy hands were chained above his head with Kairoseki handcuffs and he looked visibly frustrated.

“Damn Kaido. When I get out of here I’m gonna kick your ass!” Luffy shouted.

“You’re gonna kick who’s ass?”

Luffy looked up and saw one of the guards strolling into his cell.

“You should be careful who you mess with. You might not know what you’ll get yourself into.”

Luffy glowered at the guard.

He stopped in front of Luffy. “You’re Monkey D. Luffy right?” He licked his lips, “I bet that rubber ass will feel so good around my cock.”

Luffy’s eyes widened for a moment, then he narrowed them to slits, “Fuck off.”

The guard scoffed, “And just how the hell do you think you’re going to stop me?”

Luffy knew he had a point, but he continued glaring at the guard anyway.

The guard bent down in front of Luffy and touched his face almost reverently.

“You are actually quite attractive. I haven’t had the opportunity to have someone like you in a long time.”

Luffy wrenched his face away and tried kicking the guard, but he could only manage weak kicks because of the Kairoseki.

The guard laughed and opened Luffy’s kimono, giving him an excellent view of his toned body. He took both of Luffy’s ankles and spread his legs to reveal his tight pucker. He took two fingers and roughly shoved them into Luffy’s entrance, which would’ve without a doubt torn him if he wasn’t made of rubber.

He pumped his fingers in and out and scissored him intermittently for a few minutes before pulling them out.

The guard unzipped his pants and took out his already erect cock. He spat on his hand and used his spit as lubrication. He shuffled forward and lined himself up with Luffy’s entrance.

Luffy looked towards the ceiling and tried to distract himself from the inevitable. The guard spread Luffy’s legs further and shoved his cock inside in one go. Luffy squeezed his eyes closed and grinded his teeth together to distract himself from the discomfort.

“Hehe, just be patient Straw Hat. I’ll make you feel so good.”

Luffy opened his eyes to give the guard a nasty glare, but gasped when he started harshly thrusting in and out.

After a few thrusts, Luffy visibly twitched when the guard hit a spot deep inside of him that sent a sharp jolt of pleasure up his spine.

“Ah, there it is..”

Luffy groaned in unwanted pleasure as the guard continued to pummel that same spot.

The guard leaned forward to whisper in Luffy’s ear, “You’re really enjoying this aren’t you?”

“Go to hell.” Luffy seethed.

The guard didn’t let up and soon Luffy’s own cock began to harden.

As the guard’s pace increased, Luffy began to moan as he started to get close.

When he was right on the edge, the guard pulled out and squeezed the base of Luffy’s cock to prevent him from coming too soon.

Luffy looked up at him in confusion.

The guard threw his head back in laughter “Did you think this was going to be over quickly?”

Luffy gasped and trembled when the guard wrapped his hand around his cock and thumbed his slit, which was leaking a steady stream of precum.

“You’re really close aren’t you? We can’t have that.”

Luffy was trying to regain control of his breathing when the guard pulled out a cock ring. He fitted it snugly at the base of Luffy’s cock.

“Wha-“

“Let’s test it shall we?”

He started pumping Luffy’s cock with firm strokes with one hand and fondled his balls with the other.

Luffy quivered as he was quickly brought to the edge again. Right when he was about to come, the cock ring prevented it, keeping Luffy right on the edge of what would’ve been a very powerful orgasm.

The guard continued to play with Luffy’s cock and balls, enjoying Luffy’s squirming and desperate whimpers. He only stopped when he saw tears begin to form in Luffy’s eyes.

The guard wiped his tears with his thumb and grinned, “You really are beautiful.”

Luffy flinched and turned his face away. His comment made Luffy feel weak. How the fuck was he going to defeat Kaido if he couldn’t control his own body?

The guard continued this pattern for three more hours. He had already come twice while Luffy was still stuck in a state of pleasurable agony.

Luffy cried out as he was brought to the edge and his orgasm was harshly yanked away from him once again. 

He couldn’t take it anymore.

“P-please...” Luffy whimpered.

The guard looked up, “What was that?”

At this point Luffy had tears pouring down his face. His balls were so full they looked like they might burst.

“It hurts...please..I need-“

“You need what?” The guard scoffed.

“..I need..to come..” Luffy sobbed.

The guard grinned sadistically, “Nah, I think you can hold off a bit longer.”

“No..p-please-“

The guard just laughed and plowed back inside.

Luffy immediately started coming, but was once again stopped by the cock ring.

“AHH!! PLEASE!!! IT HURTS!!” Luffy screamed.

The guard laughed at Luffy’s screams and began thrusting even harder.

“Fuck! You feel good.”

The torture continued for what felt like forever to Luffy. Then the guard’s hips jerked and he spilled his load inside Luffy.

“Ahh..so good..”

He pulled out of Luffy, who whimpered at the loss. He grinned when he saw the state Luffy was still in.

“Well, that was a lot of fun, but it’s time for me to go.”

Luffy looked up at him, his eyes full of desperation.

“Please! You can’t leave me like this!” Luffy begged.

“Actually I can. And I will, but not without...”

The guard pulled out a vibrator that he had been saving for the very end. He crouched down and waved it in front of Luffy’s tear streaked face.

“Do you know what this is?”

Luffy looked confused so the guard turned it on. Luffy’s eyes widened as he knew what the guard was going to do.

“N-no!”

The guard harshly spread Luffy’s legs. Then he turned the vibrator off and stuck it inside of Luffy, making sure it was pushing right against his prostate and turned it to the highest setting.

“AAAHHH!!!”

Immediately Luffy’s back arched and he screamed in painful pleasure, his body still desperately trying to release the come from his swollen balls.

The guard relished in witnessing Luffy’s agony and smirked, “Don’t worry Straw Hat. I’ll be back in three days or so.”

With one last look, the guard walked out, leaving Luffy in his misery.


End file.
